Unexpected 2
by goddess of tears
Summary: You guys asked for it, this is the sequel to 'Unexpected'. Something new, a Heero x Sylvia fic, but in this part there's a little bit of swearing because Sylvia get abducted. Plus R&R! In later chapters its going to be a romance, drama, action, and a deat


Unexpected [part 2]   
Written by: goddess no tears 

+ 

Loose ends to be tighten. This is the second part of 'Unexpected'. I hope you guys enjoy it! This time I'm taking my time to write it out so I won't confuse you with little details that pretty much don't make a difference. 

Taking a step back: You guys found out that Heero's secret crush is Sylvia Noventa. Relena questions Heero as he walks home during the night from Sylvia's house. 

Heero walks into the apartment where Duo and Wufei are arguing about nothing important, Trowa sitting on the couch reading a magazine, and Quatre playing his new PlayStation 2 that he camped out all mourning for. 

Duo: Hey Heero! I didn't even notice you were gone. So, where did you go?   
Heero: Hn..just went walking.   
Duo: Okay. Hey Q-man! Its my turn to play ne?   
Quatre: No Duo, I just got to play a good 15 minutes ago.   
Duo: Aww! Its only been 15 minutes?! 

Duo's complaining could still be heard from Heero's room where he laid on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and took out a composition book from his drawer that was full of letters that Sylvia would write to him. 

A few minutes later the door cracked open and Wufei popped his head inside Heero's room. 

"Can we talk for a moment?" 

Heero put down the book and sat up on his bed. 

"Yeah, come in."   
Wufei walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"You didn't just go for a walk did you? Did you go see Sylvia?"   
"Yeah, I told her about all the dangers that may come to her if our relationship was to be more and if other people knew."   
"So you guys aren't seeing each other anymore?"   
"I don't know. She doesn't care if she gets hurt or is in danger. I can't always be there to protect her even if I want to! Shit, and Relena knows I was at her house. I think she's spying on her..on me..on us."   
"And you know what that means right? She could be in danger right now."   
"No, Relena thinks that I went to her house to talk to her about her grandfather."   
"You should keep a close watch on her though. You know Zechs is mad that you don't have no feelings for Relena, I honestly think that he'll rip your throat out if he had the chance." 

-Two Days Later- 

Heero sat on the couch sipping his coffee. Usually he'd be watching the news by now, but Duo stayed up all night playing Playstation 2 and still is. Quatre was in the bathroom taking a shower, Wufei was in his room meditating, and Trowa went out to buy the daily newspaper. 

Duo looked away from the t.v. for a second and saw Heero glancing outside while sipping his coffee.   
"Hey Heero..something bothering you?"   
"No," he glanced at his sleepy eyed friend, "damn Duo take a nap or something."   
"I can't. This game is pissing me off! Everytime I try to save this one princess in the game I end up getting all confused. I wonder if there's something on internet.." 

Heero glanced back outside lost in his own thoughts. _"I wonder if Sylvia is alright."_ _"Should I go visit her or at least call her up to see if she's okay?"_ After much thought, Heero got up to take another walk. He couldn't think clearly with Duo ranting and raving as he played the game. 

Heero closed the door behind him and squinted as the morning sun blinded him. Trowa stood before Heero, blocking the sun from blinding Heero. "I think you'd like to look at this." He handed Heero the front page. In big bold words it read, "Sylvia Noventa Abducted Last Night." Heero grew silent as he read the article. 

_"Late last night Sylvia was taking a walk towards the Ushikushi area of town when an unknown person drove up to her and pulled her into the car and sped away. Witnesses said the automobile was a Black Jaguar with dark tint. Her servants reported that they have been getting prank calls lately. After she told them that she needed to visit an old friend of hers and refused be driven to his house. Her mother was told of Sylvia's kidnapping and is on her way back home from visiting family in Europe."_

"She was walking toward the Ushikushi area..that's where we live! Shit! I knew something like this was going to happen! Fuck, I should have went to see her sooner or at least check up on her! Now look what happened..she was walking late at night to see me. Its because of me that she has been abducted!" 

Quatre opened the front door with worried eyes. "What happened?" Trowa pulled Heero back into the house and Quatre went into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea for Heero. Trowa sat Heero onto the couch and Quatre set the cup of tea on the table next to him. "Trowa what's wrong? What happened to Heero?" Duo stopped playing Playstation 2 and Wufei exited his room to see what the fuss was about. 

"Sylvia was abducted late last night while she was walking to see Heero."   
The 3 other Gundam Wing guys nodded.   
"I have to go. I think I know who abducted her."   
"You think Relena did this right?"   
"Who else could have done it? She's the only suspect on my list."   
"Ay..that's true." 

Heero drunk his tea then got up once again off the couch and headed toward the door. 

Wufei looked worried, "Where are you going?"   
"To Relena's. I need to find where Sylvia is."   
"We're going with you! You actually think that you're gonna go alone? What if something happens to you?"   
"Nothing will happen. Remember, I'm the 'Perfect Soldier'."   
Duo's eyes grew big, "Ha! Now how conceited was that?!" 

------- 

Kay that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry if it was a little too short, but the its gonna get so much better in the later chapters so bare with me. Next time Heero goes to Relena's house. What will await him there? Don't forget that the title of this fic is 'Unexpected' and that's exactly what next chapters will be. Thanks for reading and since you're here, why don't you review too? ~goddess no tears 


End file.
